This invention relates generally to the art of archery and more particularly to a release aid to assist manual manipulation and release of a bowstring.
Various release aids have existed in the prior art. An example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,202 wherein a release aid is described having a thumb actuated trigger to permit release of a bowstring.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,417,791 discloses a release which has a slot for receiving both the bowstring and an arrow tip. Various other release aids are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,417,791; 2,786,461; 2,819,707; 2,982,279; 3,446,200; 3,898,974; 3,937,206; and 4,134,369.
While many prior art devices exist, there has been no single device which provides normal finger movement for trigger actuation and string release without influencing the normal movement of the string.